Playgirls meet Playboys
by xxHimekaHoshinaxx
Summary: In Seiyo High there are 2 groups: The Fabulous Four  Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya  and the X-charas  Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko,and Kairi.  What will happen whaen they need to share an apartment? By aliceisashoppingpixie
1. The leaders clash

RR: Hi!

Ikuto: Yo!

Amu: Ohayo, minna!

Everyone else: Ohayo!

RR: Welcome to my very first fanfic, so please no flames!

Ikuto: You call this a script! It totally sucks!

Amu: *bonks Ikuto on the head while RR is bawling her eyes out* Don't be cruel!

RR: Thank you, Amu-chan

Hinamori Amu. The most beautiful girl in Seiyo High. She had beautiful, silky pink hair that was shoulder length and almond shaped amber eyes that sparkled. Following right after her were her best friends Mashiro Rima, Hoshina Utau, and Yuiki Yaya. Mashiro Rima a short girl (A/N :she would probably kill you if you said that) with wavy blonde locks, and almond colored eyes. She strangely resembled a porcelain doll, small and delicate, but, trust me, you don't wanna get on her bad side. Hoshina Utau was a tall girl with pretty strands of blonde hair up in two long pigtails and violet eyes. She resembled a Barbie doll. Yuiki Yaya was a hyper girl with carrot red hair tied in two short, energetic-looking pigtails. Her eyes were a sparkling maroon that glistened at the sound of sweets. They were the most popular girls in school and received confessions everywhere. They were known to be playgirls. Everyone calls them the

"Fabulous Four".

Of course, almost in all fanfics, when there is a girl group, there will be boy group. Since this is a fanfic by RR, there will be a boy group.( Ikuto: Yay! Amu: NOoOOOoooo! Why RR? I thought we were friends! RR: *cackles evilly* Fabulous four, have fun! * rides of on duck scooter ( if u read Gakuen Alice, u know))

Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The dream guy every girl wants. He has midnight blue hair, sapphire eyes that lured girls in like moths to light. His friends, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Sanjo Kairi were the 3rd, 4th, and 5th hottest guys in the school. Souma Kukai had tousled brown hair and sparkling green eyes, Fujisaki Naghiko had long, purple hair and almond eyes, and Sanjo Kairi had silky, moss green hair, with serious green eyes. There were playboys and known as the X-charas.

Both the Fabulous Four and X-charas were rich. Amu owned Hinamori inc, which had a business with Tsukiyomi corps. Mashiro and co. has business with Fujisaki and comp. Souma inc is a business partner with Hoshina corps. Yuiki and co. signed a contract with Sanjo corps. ( I'm sorry, I don't know if real companies use those names. Mashiro and co = Rima's, Tsukiyomi corps = Ikuto's, Fujisaki comp = Nagihiko's, Souma inc = Kukai's, Hoshina corps = Utau's, Yuiki and co = Yaya's, Sanjo corps = Kairi's)

Right now, our beautiful pinkette had fallen asleep during class. And her teacher, Sanjo-sensei, was lecturing her about the responsibilities of a student blah, blah, blah the pinkette thought. She quickly slid out of her seat and sneakily exited the classroom, but not before waving and winking to her new boyfriend, Kito.

She made her way across the campus, ignoring the look from many fans, to her friends.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked. "Nothing" her friend Rima replied nonchalantly.

" I'm getting some food" she said as she made her way to the lunch line.

Suddenly, two shrieks came from across the room. Everyone covered their ears to see Yamabaki Saaya, with her tray now empty, her food dripping down Amu's flawless legs.

Gasp!, was the reply of many student. "Do you not have eyes, bitch?" Amu spat, venomously. " You crashed into me!" Yamabaki replied.

" Ladies, ladies, what is going on" the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Saaya's boyfriend said. Amu seemed stunned by his cuteness, as so did he, but she quickly recovered and retorted " Well, your slutty girlfriend just bumped into me and spilled the stuff she calls food all over me. Are you blind or are too just too arrogant to notice the world besides you?"

Tsukiyomi's jaw dropped all the way to the ground. Then, he quickly recovered and said " Watch your words, girly", he warned.

"Let's go, Ikuto-koi" Saaya said, (RR, Amu, and Ikuto: *Gag**choke* Saaya: Hey! RR: Who cares!) knowing she couldn't win against Amu. Then, they both started to walk off.

" Wait!" Amu cried out, demandingly. Rima rolled her eyes, Utau face-palmed herself, and Yaya sweat-dropped. Ikuto turned around and asked harshly "What?"

Amu scooped up Utau's water cup and splashed the water towards Saaya. Ikuto quickly blocked the water from her, resulting in him standing in the middle of the cafeteria dripping wet.

The whole school gasped and Amu thought: _What have I done?_

RR: Hope you enjoy!

Ikuto: Your probably saying that to kiss up to the readers

RR: I am NOT! Just because of that, no amuto till the 3rd chapter *Ikuto tapes mouth shut* Ok, I really do hope you enjoy because I spent 3 whole days on this! P.S. *whispers* There will be amuto in the second chappie

Ikuto: AHA!


	2. The Pool Party

RR: Hello! I'm going to try to reply to all reviews now

Ikuto: Yo, peoples

Amu: Thanks and a huge cookie to Tsukiyomi Yuji, Addimison2, Great Story, MaddiLovesYou, and iCYxTEARS for reviewing

Ikuto: Someone reviewed that trash you called a chapter? Wow! Were they negative?

RR: IKUTO! YOU LITTLE FU*KIN' SON OF A BITCH, I WILL BEAT YOU SO HARD YOUR ASS WILL CRY OUT IN PAIN!

Ikuto: Oops, gotta go

RR: COME BACK HERE!

Amu: RR doesn't own SC or any characters! RR calm down

Ikuto: Help!

_Recap: What have I done_

*** Amu POV ***

Everyone was staring at us. I was frozen to spot. Tsukiyomi then gritted his teeth because he could do nothing - it would spoil his gentleman image with the girls.

"You watch out!" Then he strutted out with Yamabaki at his heel like a puppy.

I walked back to my picnic table. A girl that was popular, but nice walked up to us. "Hi! I am Sachio Rima. (Yes, I am putting myself in this fanfic) Call me Koko. Would you like to come to our pool party?" "Well, how many hotties are you inviting" I asked. "Everyone on the Hotties List will come, guaranteed."

THE HOTTIES LIST

1. Tsukiyomi Ikuto

2. Souma Kukai

3. Fujisaki Nagihiko

4. Sanjo Kairi

5. Tsubido Yuu (Amu's new boyfriend )

6. Hyuga Natsume (Rima's boyfriend)

7. Nogi Ruka (Utau's boyfriend)

8. Hitori Tadase (Yaya's boyfriend)(A/N: I'm not completely cruel! but he will get dumped in a cruel way!)

Koko was about to leave, when I asked her to stay. All during lunch we chatted with her, and she became our friend.

Time Skip to party(big, I know)

I was dancing in Koko's pool while playing with my new boyfriend, Yuu . I dumped him cause he got wayy too protective and jealous. " I'll give you a kiss-if you catch me" then, I was running from him.

Then, I was bumped and pushed into someone. I looked up and saw, in his glory Tsukiyomi.

He looked particularly sexy, with the water dripping down his silky soft hair, and deep sapphire eyes. His tan skin shone as driplets of water collected on his firm abs and six-pack. Oh, it could make any girl swoon. I couldn't help but tease him a bit. I ran my finger up his well toned chest, tracing his six-pack.

"Hey, Amu", he flashed me his sexy smirk. I quickly snapped out of my daze. "Bye, Ikuto" and with that, I hurried away.

Ikuto POV

Uh! I could have sworn she was teasing me. I scanned the pool for her and saw her wrapped in Yuu's arms, leaning in for a kiss. I turned away and I heard "NO!"

I swiveled back, seriously what is with people making me turning? Well, what I saw was so amusing. My buddy, Kukai, had dumped another girl. Well, the girl wasn't too bad, I'll ask him to hook us up later.( RR: Gasp! You like sluts!)

"Why are you breaking up with me? I've been good to you and didn't complain when you flirted with other girls." "Don't you get it, I hate overprotective bitches like you. You were just another slut I was playing with!"

Oh, I'm so proud!

Amu POV

I looked up to see another one of those sluts being dumped by one of the x-chara's. "Buh, bye bitch!" "Wow! Hinamori Amu, you are a real bitch. A girl just got dumped. You, also being a girl, should be sympathetic" "Whatever, Tsukiyomi" She didn't even stop to check out his delicious topless body, she marched immediately out and headed home.

~Next Day~

" Hey, Amu, wake up!" Rima yelled. "Yeah, we've got an apartment to look at!" Utau hollered. " OK, OK, I'm up!" I got dressed.

(A/N: OK, I'm going to try this. What she got dressed in was the Seiyo school uniform without the leg and arm warmers and the schoolbag) After I dressed, I went downstairs and the four of us got into our midnight blue convertible and drove to the apartment, at the east side of town. When we got there, we froze in our tracks. Because right there, still sexily standing were

…. The X-charas …

RR: OK, they are trying to rent a apartment so they can live together. Their parents won't let them do 'it' in their house, plus they think their boyfriends are bad and not wealthy and will teach them bad things.

Ikuto: Wow, that is rambly

Amu: *blushes* Doing 'it'?

Ikuto: *smirks* Well we could do 'it' if you like?

Amu: PERVERT!

RR: Well, I'm tired and I have Chinese homework (LAME!) so Buh, Bye!

SC cast: R&R!


	3. Not a chapter: Oc contest

RR: This is NOT a chapter! Sowwie! :3

I've been reading my story, and I just figured out I need 3 OC's, 2 boys and 1 girl (Since ymamy-chan already took one girl OC). Who ever reviews first with an idea of an OC goes in Playboys meet Playgirls. Good luck!


	4. The Apartment brings us closer

RR: Hi! Unfortunately, I can't reply to all the comments anymore cauz' my parents took away my computer privileges.

Amu: So you can't update either?

RR: *sulks* Yeah, but I can update in secret

Amu: Where's Ikuto?

RR: *cackles evilly* You don't want to know! Yoru!

Yoru: Yes~nya?

RR: Do your thing!

Yoru: RR-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara~nya

RR: Oh, by the way, congratulations to addimisson2, LittleCopperRedRidingHood15, Tsukiyomi Yuji, Micharu 101, Shimahiko4ever, ymamy, and ICYxTEARS! You win a …. Lollipop! (o)-

Amu: And thanks to Tsukiyomi Yuji for the advice

RR: OH! The winners were for the girls were ymamy and addimison2. The others, I will try to fit in, but I can't guarantee it! People, please don't be so shallow, and someone give me ideas of two boys to pair with ymamy-chan and addimison2-chan! Thanks !

Amu: And if you're wondering 'bout the smileys, Rima-chan just learned to do that so she's very excited!

Rima: Did someone call?

Amu: Oops, I mean RR-chan or Koko, hehe…..

_Recap: ….. The x-charas! (A/n: Dun, dun, dun!_

_)_

They noticed each other at the exact same time, and their jaws dropped. Then, like a movie that resumed, both groups started running. Partly, the girls had a disadvantage because they were wearing high heels and carrying purses, but they somehow arrived at the apartment, or should I say, manors gates first. (RR: Yeah, girl power!)

Then, Amu thought of a plan so devious, it would make a devil jealous.

With the boys

(RR: He, he. First time, I think… This is at the start of this chapter)

Ikuto was sleeping peacefully 'till a bucket of ice cold water dumped down on his head. He was dreaming about that girl (Amu) at the pool party.

"Gahh! What was that for!" Nagihiko sighed, "We've been trying to wake you for about an hour now! And you DARE TELL ME what THAT was FOR!"

Ikuto, scared, backed up against the wall and stumbled nervously, " O-kk.., um I-I'll j-just go-o ch-change n-now."

" Wow, Nagihiko, man, how do you scare Ikuto like that?", Kukai asked, hyper as always.

"It takes work, Kukai, it takes work." Soon, Ikuto was done changing. "Ok, we need to go see the apartment that we are going to rent. Then we have to go grocery shopping, blah blah blah….." Kairi read from the digital checklist. Ikuto started tuning out, "Lastly, we have to go on that quadruple date." That made Ikuto snap out of it, "WHAT! I never agreed to a date!" "W-well, you-u al-always went-t on-n all t-the d-dates so-o we th-thought you would-d li-like to-o go" Kukai stammered. Ikuto ran a hand through his shiny sapphire hair. "Let's just go" he groaned.

Soon, they were zipping through the streets in their Mercedes convertible. Whenever they stopped, some girls would giggle and flirt with them.

"Finally, we're here!", Ikuto stretched and got out of the car, "Even those girls fawning over us got old".

Then, the boys made a pose, and many girls near them fainted. They started for the door, when they noticed a group of gorgeous girls, and surprisingly enough, they didn't swoon. ( RR: How can anyone not swoon in the presence of the X-charas? –Sighs a dreamy fan girl sigh-)

Kukai whistled, " Man, those girls are a catch!" " Wait a minute. Pink hair, gold eyes, that's

Hinamori Amu and her posse!" Ikuto exclaimed! " And they're heading towards **our **mansion!"

The boys then started running, but the girls beat them. They ran towards the glass doors of **their **manor.

Then, the boys felt the sun blocked by a huge shadow. There was a man. He was strongly built with ripping muscles, tousled brown hair and goatee. " What do you young men think your doing?", his voice was gruff and with a heavy Russian accent.

The man then lifted them up, two with a hand. "My name's Burt, manor security, what are you young men doing ?"

' Uh, oh, what did Hinamori Amu do?' all the boys thought. 


	5. this following message is important,read

This following message is important:

Ran: Ohayo, minna!

Miki: RR-chan is out, so she asked us to deliver this message

Suu: First of all, RR-chan is REALLY sorry that she couldn't update for a week because she went on a cruise ship vacation~desu. There was no wireless conection.

Dia: She would like to ask if anyone knows how to update on an Iphone or Ipad, if you can. Also, she would like to apologize for the amount of A/Ns.

Kusukusu: Second of all, RR-chan got a mean message ~kusukusu~ and wanted to talk to you about it. Someone said "that was the LAMEST fanfiction I EVER read got me thinking OMG soooo lame"~kusukusu!

Iru: She would like to say, first of all, you are not an author, so you know nothing, she repeats NOTHING, about writing a fanfic. If, she repeats IF, you were an author, which you are not, she would have actually appreciated the criticism, so she can improve her story. BUT, you are NOT an AUTHOR and you know NOTHING about writing fanfics, and your comment was in a SNOBBISH, MEAN way, so I'll just consider your comment as NO MORE THAN A COMPLETELY RUDE, INCONSIDERATE, REMARK!

Eru: Thrird of all, RR-chan would like to remind you that she needs two boy OC's, remember?

Yoru: I no one gives her an OC, she will use Tsukiyomi (Yay!~nya) Yuji's two boy OCs she has!

And that is the end of the horrifying long speech RR-chan asked us to deliver~nya

Everyone: We're done?

Yoru: Yep~nya

*everyone bustles to the door*

RR-chan enters- Hey, everyone I'm back!

*crickets chirping* cheep!

THE END!


	6. What?

RR: Hello everyone, I'm ba-ack! Did my lovely little chara pets deliver my message? They really are lovely, you must get one. *picks Yoru up and squeezes his cheeks*

Yoru: Oww~nya! You madwoman, get away from me~nya!

RR: Mou~ your so cold, I guess it's from that baka hentai!

Ikuto: I'm here, of course you couldn't start without me *smirk*

RR: Actually, we don't need you, we're gonna focus more on the girls.

Ikuto: What? Boys Rule!

Amu: No way, girls are AWESOME!

RR: Gasp! You just gave me inspiration!

Ikuto: Oh no, it's all YOUR fault

Amu: Nuh uh!

RR: Brilliant! *scribbles in book* Now Amu, please BITCH slap that THING

Oh and I've noticed that a lot of authors have divider between the dialogue and the story, how do you do that?

RR: I must continue my brilliant story, someone do the whatchamacallit. Oh and I'm taking requests for the story

Amu: RR-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara-

RR: Or else I would make it all Amuto!

_What did Hinamori Amu do?_

Amu POV (From last chapter)

When I noticed the boys chasing after us, I got a brilliant idea.

" Utau, is there a security guard here?" I asked.

" Um, yeah why?" Utau responded.

" Don't tell me you've got the hots for burly guys that look barbaric" Yaya asked, suspicious.

" WHAT THE F*CK, OF COURSE NOT! I've got a plan!" Amu yelled.

"What is it?" Rima asked.

The girls huddled together, and then they all smirked.

Then they walked back a little, then started running towards the security guard.

" Mr. um…. Burt, these perverts are chasing us!" Amu exclaimed, looking scared.

" Yeah, they say that we are _sexy_" Rima added, using her best convincing voice and fake tears.

Of course, the security guard believed them, who would ever think that these girls weren't sexy?

The man blushed, " Of course ma'am, those perverts won't touch you as long as I am here."

"Thanks", then they hurried of to buy the apartment

When they got into the lobby, they saw a familiar black haired girl.

"Koko, what are you doing here?" Amu asked

The black-haired girl lifted her head to reveal bright violet orbs. " Amu-chi, Utau-chi, Yaya-chi, Rima-chi?"

"Um yah, that's us….." Amu said back

" Oh, so your one of the people who's looking at the apartment today. I work here!" Koko laughed.

Bang! " Hey!" Boom "Let us go!"

The girls giggled, " Looks like we got them!"

Koko went outside to check on the noise. "Are you here to rent the apartment? Yeah? Oh, then why don'tcha come in?"

The boys entered, looking scuffed up.

"So you all want to rent the apartment? So which one's the couple? Amu-chi and Tsukiyomi?"

Amu blushed, " What? NO!" she shouted embarrassed.

" Is it Utau-chi and Souma?" Koko asked.

" What are you talking about, Ko?" Utau exclaimed!

" Oh, it's not? Is it Ri-chi and Fujisaki?" Koko tried again.

A murderous aura emitted from Rima. " If you don't shut up right now, KOKO-CHI, I will skin you alive!"

" So it must be Yaya-chi and Sanjo" Koko giggled, delighted.

" No, of course not! Yaya-chan's heart forever belongs to candy" betcha can guess who said that!

" So you guys are gay, and Amu-chi, Rima-chi, Utau-chi and Yaya-chi are lesbian?" Koko asked, confused.

" WTF! NO!" they all yelled.

" Wait a minute, tell us what's going on Satoshi ( I know that's not a Koko's last name, but I'm changing it)" Ikuto asked.

" You didn't know? This apartment is for couples only, but since it's you guys, I'll let you rent it." Koko sighed.

" There's one apartment for eight people I'll mark you down for that one" Koko said.

" Sure", Amu handed her one of her many credit cards.

She scanned it and gave it back.

" Here", Ikuto handed over one of his many debit cards.

Koko scanned it and gave it back.

"Ok, now I'll take you to your eight person apartment" Koko said.

It took awhile for the truth to sink in. Then

"WHAT! WE'RE NOT SHARING AN APARTMENT WITH THEM!"


	7. VERY IMPORTANT!

RR: OMGOMG, I have great news! Guys, ITS ME! RIMAROX4848! I'm back, and better than ever.

IKuto: NOOOOO! You're back? How is this good news?

Amu: Don't be mean Ikuto! I'm glad you're back

RR: I'm so sorry, guy's this isn't a real chapter. I'll try to have less authors notes from now on. SORRY .

And Also, my darling BFF, Himeka Hoshina, sorry I posted on your account. I needed to tell the readers. Can we work together on these chapters?

**ALSO, THIS IS SUPER-DUUUUUPER IMPORTANT! I AM NOW ALICEISASHOPPINGPIXIE, YOU CAN FIND ME ON FANFICTION. I'LL BE CONTINUING PLAYBOYS MEETS PLAYGIRLS, HOPEFULLY WITH HIMEKA-CHAN. **

RR: Please don't give up on this fanfiction! I thank everyone whose every reviewed or added my story to their author alerts. I luv u guys! 3


End file.
